battleforearthfandomcom-20200213-history
Decrontyr
The Infinity Empire, also known as the Empire of the Undead or the Undead Legion is an empire composed of the Decrontyr or the Decrepit Ones with the mission of annihilating all life in the universe. Believed to be the mere expeditionary force of a far larger extragalactic empire, the Decryontyr have carved a path throughout the galaxy in pursuit of an artifact in the Orion Arm of the Milky Way galaxy. History Origin The Decrontyr were once tall, humanoid creatures, not much different from humans in physical appearance. They first evolved on the planet Decron. Possessing nerve cords that stuck out from behind, the Decrontyr were able to passively communicate through the Warp, and perform telekinesis given enough mental capacity. Remarkably, no major war occurred in early Decrontyr history, leading to a fairly demilitarized world by the time the Ancient Ones arrived. War with the Ancient Ones :Main article: War In Heaven The Decrontyr's history is one of a tragic betrayal and revenge. When their race was only an infant, the Ancient Ones intervened in their world, accidentally transforming their lush world into a death world. The average lifespan of the Decrontyr plummeted from 900 Earth-years to 28, and over a trillion were killed in the years following what would be later known as the Culling. Their unique physiology prevented them from colonizing any world besides their own, and the race was forced to live in a toxic environment. Right Told the Ancient Ones possessed technology to reverse the Culling, the Decrontyr were offered a deal by an ancient deity-like being named Starchild. This being gave the Decrontyr the technology to temporarily encased their souls into skeletal metal bodies, leaving their true bodies in stasis tubes for repossession upon their victory. In return, he merely asked that they destroy the Ancient Ones, whom he claimed were his eternal enemy. Confident in their technology and numbers, the Decrontyr attacked the Ancient Ones. Their confidence was quickly dissolved as they lost battle after battle against the technologically superior Ancients. It was not until the invention of the inertialess drive 56 years into the war that the tides rapidly shifted in favor of the Decrontyr. With ships and missiles that far outran any Ancient ship in combat, the Decrontyr decimated the Ancient Ones, looting their technology and committing mass-genocide against them. It was only when they had cornered the Ancient Ones on their home planet, Zerus that they realized that they had been tricked and the Ancient Ones could not reverse the process. Betrayed and angered, the Decrontyr left the Ancient Ones with the intention of destroying the Starchild. The ensuing battle shook the heavens and wiped out solar systems, but in the end, Starchild was trapped in a prison constructed from black holes known as the Maw. It was then that the full extent of the Starchild's betray was revealed. Upon returning to Decron, the soldiers found their families dead, and their organic bodies destroyed. Decron was completely empty, void of all life. It was then that the Decrontyr and their crusade against any and all life - specifically the Ancient Ones - began. Invasion of the Milky Way Galaxy During the course of 13 million years, the Decrontyr have cleansed an estimated 19 galaxies of all life. Following the Ancient Ones wherever they traversed, the Decrontyr left only destruction in their wake, leaving behind empty, barren galaxies and hulking monuments. It was when the Ancients fled to the Milky Way galaxy 71 million years ago that they realized that his small, spiral galaxy was unique. In a seemingly insignificant planet in the Orion Arm, a psychic beacon was discovered. Believed to be of Ancient origin, the artifact was quickly sought after. It was then that the Decrontyr discovered the problem - the artifact had generated a massive, invisible shield around the entire galaxy, sheltering its inhabitants from the fury of the Decrontyr invasion. Decrontyr technology was only able to weaken the shield, allowing them to pass through a few of their kind before the hole was closed off once more. Now trapped inside a hostile galaxy, the Decrontyr expeditionary fleet seeks to find this artifact and restore their homeworld of Decron. Biology The Decrontyr are humanoid in shape, but the similarities between them and humanity ends here. Consisting of only a soul inside a metal shell, the Decrontyr are an entirely technological race, having abandoned their physical forms countless millennia ago. Composed of necrodermis, or living metal, the Decrontyr can heal rapidly, closing bullet holes, meshing gashes and even reattaching severed body parts given enough time. The only way to truly kill a Decrontyr is to remove or destroy its core, which contains the undead warrior's soul. A Decrontyr is powered by the Warp and is given commands by the Warp and removal or suppression of the Warp will lead to the body being shut down. The Decrontyr do not require food nor any other type of energy to sustain itself. They can survive indefinitely in the vacuum of space, although intense heat (around 15 thousand degrees centigrade) can melt them. The Decrontyr do not reproduce; instead, they use the souls of their enemies to create new warriors for their unending armies. Otherwise, they simply manufacture new Decrontyr bodies. Society Although they are technology-based, Decrontyr society is eerily similar to an ant-colony. Low-ranking Decrontyr are little more than lifeless machines, instantly obeying every command without a moment's hesitation. There are two distinct classifications in Decrontyr society: those who possess a soul, and those who do not. In the end, however, all Decrontyr are ruled by the Silent King. Decrontyr with souls The high-ranking members of Decrontyr society all possess souls, as without a soul, the mind loses all creativity and initiative. The Decrontyr have also mastered the technology of combining multiple souls; it is rumored that the Silent King is a perverse conglomeration of over 7777 souls. Many low-level Decrontyr carry a soul as well - it is said that not a single Decrontyr has truly died in their history as their souls are constantly renewed into fresh bodies. However, even Decrontyr with souls are bound to their overlords, obeying all orders with no hesitation. Decrontyr will often deprive captured enemies of their soul and squeeze them into Decrontyr bodies, bending their will to that of the Silent King and forcing them to commit atrocities against their own kind. Sometimes, they will even free the captured soul, allowing them to realize what they have become. Decrontyr without souls Over 70 percent of Decrontyr do not possess souls; instead, they are manufactured out of Death Worlds by the thousands. Possessing no creativity or initiative, a soul-less Decrontyr is a mindless drone, obeying any order given. They are inferior to Decrontyr with souls as they cannot learn by themselves nor think of strategies of tactics in the heat of battle. They cannot improvise or think by themselves. Technology Decrontyr technology is highly advanced in all fields except biology - in that particular subject they know naught except slaughter. Transportation The Decrontyr possess inertialess drives that allow their ships to cross 100,000 lightyears in less than 72 hours. Their ships are also composed of necrodermis, capable of brushing aside most kinetic forces less than a gigaton in magnitude. In one case, a Decrontyr Forge Ship blasted through a small gas giant at nearly a thousand times the speed of light, destabilizing its core and destroying the planet. Decrontyr bodies also carry small teleportation devices that date back to the War in Heaven. A critically injured Decrontyr will be instantly teleported to the nearest beacon in a 800,000 kilometer radius. However, the energy costs of such a feat are immense and will leave a Decrontyr immobilized for 3 to 19 hours, depending on the distance teleported. Thus, it is only useful for emergency recall, not forward deployment. Weapons The basic premise of Decrontyr weaponry is molecular disintegration; when hit by a Decrontyr gauss weapon, the target's molecules will be ripped apart and sucked back towards the weapon, creating a flaying effect. While denser molecular formations (such as diamond) will reduce a Decrontyr weapons' effectiveness, it is impossible to completely stop a Decrontyr beam without an energy shield. Decrontyr ships range from a mere 100-meter long scouts to a 60-kilometer long Tombship capable of tanking teratons of energy and bristling with hundreds of thousands of gauss weapons. Military The Decrontyr expeditionary force consisted of only 3 million Decrontyr and 700 vessels of various sizes. More matter could not be passed through before the hole in the energy shield was closed. However, Forgeships in the fleet are capable of creating thousands of Decrontyr a week, although they lack to resources to do so. Fleet *1 Tombship **Size: 60 kilometers long, 45 kilometers wide **Armament: 700,000 gauss weapons **Troop capacity: 15 million Decrontyr, 20,000 Decrontyr small vessels **Role: Flagship *30 Forgeships **Size: 20 kilometers long, 9 kilometers wide **Armament: 20,000 gauss weapons **Troop capacity: 25 million Decrontyr, 60,000 Decrontyr small vessels **Role: Mobile factory *215 Deathships **Size: 3 kilometers long, 400 meters wide **Armament: 80,000 gauss weapons **Troop capacity: 500,000 Decrontyr, 1,500 Decrontyr small vessels **Role: Assault ship *470 Worldships **Size: 1.5 kilometers long, 200 meters wide **Armament: 10,000 gauss weapons, 1 Annihilator Beam (world killer) **Troop capacity: 300,000 Decrontyr, 800 Decrontyr small vessels **Role: Troop transport, world killer Category:Necron Ripoffs